


Lindir who?

by hauntedpoem



Series: Say hello to your new boyfriend [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty minds, Elrond has a sex life, Gossip, Legolas loves his Ada, Other, Spying, Twins finishing each other's sentences, embarassed Legolas, mentions of rough sex in various places and absolutely crude descriptions, oblivious fools, secret Elrond/Lindir, the twins need to control themselves, voyeur twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Rampant emotions. Perverted twins. Elrond has a sex life. Study time with Aragorn. Acceptance. A new purpose.--*edited





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I have finally found time to update & edit this.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Legolas bolted out of the house as if his life depended on it. His eyes prickled with tears of humiliation. He felt unhale; his stomach did a convulsive lurch and Legolas thought for a moment that he’ll be throwing up in no time. His breathing was frantic, close to hyperventilation, but he couldn’t control it any more than he could tame the maddening thumping of his heart or the stream of unbridled accusatory thoughts. He intruded on his father’s privacy by witnessing something he was never supposed to. How would he be able to face him tomorrow when the mere knowledge of having seen him like that was etched on his face? How in the void was he going to face his friends and study for his test, while his entire mind was stuck on how his father pleasured himself?

Fleeting through his already foggy mind were fragments of a larger, more obscene picture: his father pushing into the mattress, his muscles contracting wildly, his release  glowing hot on his perfectly pale skin. Shame was overriding his defences when Legolas remembered that it was the same king-sized mahogany bed on which he used to jump and tumble when he was but five, that those were the same expensive sheets his father preferred because Legolas said once that they feel nice so his father bought enough of them to supply a hotel. They were the same creamy satin sheets on which he spilled cranberry juice and then spent all of his savings to clean professionally before his father could find out. And now, they became the sheets on which his father writhed half in agony, half in ecstasy  while he fucked himself with a... a… He didn’t even want to think of that object, of how hard and merciless it was being pushed in and out of his _ada_.

His _ada_.

 _Ada_.

*

Legolas felt ashamed and disgusted with himself, yet he tread further, passing blackened and diseased trees, hopping over spider holes and avoiding as best as he could the toxic foxglove that seemed to pervade every patch of soil. He took a shortcut to the old Forest Road, battling spider webs that insisted on clinging to his face and sticking to his long fair hair. Halfway through the worst parts of the forest, Legolas began crying freely, calmer in his stride now and paying attention to the forest floor. The last time he ran through the deeper parts of the forest, he twisted his ankle and was almost caught in a trap, probably placed there by their lunatic, trespassing neighbour. The thought of his crazy neighbour and the problems and stress he created for his beloved _ada_ , was enough to fill Legolas with self-righteous anger. He ended up promising to himself that he would do something and make this intruder go away from their forest. However, his anger at Sauron was short lived when he approached a more civilised area and had to redress himself and prepare to face his friends.

The twins’ apartment was not far from here so he waited for a bus. The maelstrom of thoughts cleared a little but Legolas still felt uncertain.

He thought of messaging his father to let him know where he’ll be spending the night and save him from worrying excessively for his safety as he usually did. However, the instant Thranduil's picture appeared on his list of contacts, his resolve dissolved. His father's geeky glasses were askew, his hair dishevelled, his smile was bright, full of joy. Thranduil was holding onto a disgruntled Legolas and was obviously struggling to contain him into his arms as his chin rested firmly on top of his son’s head. Legolas remembered how he pretended to be grumpy in that picture, dressed in his birthday tee shirt, while his hands clasped on his father’s longer arms,  trying to stop him from kissing his forehead in front of Aragorn who happened to take that picture. His father had the same picture on his contacts and so did Aragorn who refused to crop Thranduil Oropherion out, simply because he thought they looked cool together. He remembered Aragorn’s melancholy face then.  He thought Legolas was a lucky kid. Legolas could not deny that. Despite Elrond’s love and the warmth of a family, Aragorn still missed his parents after their unfortunate death. Legolas didn’t want to think of ever losing his _ada_ so right after he got into a relatively comfortable seat in the back of the bus, he gathered strength to message Thranduil, his fingers numb, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

 _"Exam tomorrow. I’ll be  staying_ _with the twins tonight."_

He sent it and put the phone into his backpack, unable to look at that picture anymore. It was either this or back to the shameful thoughts. Legolas made his choice but still, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he forgot something in his haste.

An hour later, he was knocking on a pale grey door, waiting for one of the twins to open it and let him in.

Elrohir greeted him, dressed in nothing but pale blue shorts and flip flops while from a distant room, Elladan was laughing and shouting hysterically.

“Who else is there with you?” he asked Elrohir, while handing him his bag and taking off his sneakers. They were caked with mud and leaves and the thought of having to clean that up, instead of catching up on his reading, was exasperating.

“Oh, our dear little brother, you know… Dan’s keeping him updated.” He appeared next from his room, clothed in a dark robe, something he didn't do for the sake of decency but because he appeared cold and shivering.

The twins were both students at the university and on a whim, they somehow swayed their father to support them enough to be able to do a bit of travelling. Elrohir’s roguish smirk didn’t sit well with Legolas’ plans for a quiet night of studying.

“What’s up with you? Exam as well?” Elrohir turned his back and practically dragged Legolas into the living room. “Oi,  look who’s here!” He jumped on the couch surprising his twin who was now conversing casually with Aragorn but Elladan welcomed him and greeted Legolas with a genuinely pleased smile.

“You’re just in time, handsome!” His voice was playful yet Legolas knew that something was brewing behind the twin’s welcoming mask. Aragorn gave him a mirthless stare as if he too felt the twins were planning on divulging something he didn’t feel like knowing.

“Yeah, well, I thought I should do some studying. Mithrandir’s tests are not easy to pass, as you both know very well… umm… maybe Aragorn will help me?” His voice turned breathy and with a tinge of discomfort as if the twins’ stares were X-rays. Elladan chuckled and motioned for him to make himself comfortable but Legolas was moving as if through a fog. He calmed himself enough. He even slapped himself in order to channel his thoughts somewhere else. He felt relatively safe from the onslaught of delirious nude images of his father but could not really pay attention to his surroundings.

Aragorn’s stare was a perfect replica of a grumpy cat as he endured Elrohir’s loud laughter and Elladan’s gossip.

“… and you know, now that we’re through with that, let’s get to the juicy part.”

“Man, you need to know this!”

“Yeah, you’ll go crazy!”

“It will change your life…”

“… and your opinions of dad…”

Aragorn was incredulous at that. His eyes darted from Legolas to the clock on the wall before him. he resembled very much a trapped animal. The twins squeezed him between them and he had trouble adjusting as their energetic gestures made it difficult to relax.

“Don’t worry, we still love him!”

“Of course we do!”

“And I’m sure that what we’re going to tell you won’t change your opinion of him in the slightest… but man… if you only saw him… “

“Imagine the shock, Dan!”

“The SHOCK, Ro!”

And they both started giggling and flapping their arms uncontrollably nearly elbowing Aragorn off the couch. They looked positively enthusiastic. And Aragorn’s eyes pleaded with Legolas to endure this storm because apparently, whatever seemed funny to the twins wasn’t a laughing matter to any of them.

“So, you know dad...”

"Yeah, these past years have been...erm... Difficult." Supplied his twin.

Aragorn looked confused at the twins, trying to make up his mind. He knew Elrond and he was aware of how much here been through but above all else, he loved him like a son would. Elrond took care of him and treated Aragorn like one of his own, well... except when he found out that Arwen became his girlfriend, however, his foul mood never seemed to last. He was a bit upset then but in a week or so, he gave Aragorn _the talk_ and seemed to accept him as Arwen's boyfriend.

“I'm not sure what you imply by that but I think I know Elrond… He's been like a father to me.”

"Yeah, and Arwen's like a sister to you. Wait... That's disgusting. Why did I say that?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why!" Replied his twin unnecessarily.

Aragorn groaned at that. They should stop teasing him about Arwen. Meanwhile, Legolas was trying to compartmentalize his thoughts in order to focus on the distracting exchange of replies.

“That’s a _yes,_ then!” continued Elladan enthusiastically, now looking maniacally from Aragorn to Legolas, not sure if he should tease him as well.

“You know dad, ʻLas, so...” now it seemed that the twin's speech lost a bit of gumption but Elrohir was there to add more fuel, just in case.

“... you know how father’s been lately… he seems a different person.”

"Happier, you know? More relaxed."

Aragorn nodded, not knowing where all this would lead. He hoped Elrond didn't change his mind about him and Arwen. That made him apprehensive.

“You’d think that nothing would have pulled him from the dark hole of depression he crept into after mother sailed west...”

This seemed to make the twins quiet down a little.

“You know that new assistant of his, right?”

“Who? Lindir?” Aragorn really liked Lindir.  He was always kind to him. Everybody liked Lindir.

“Yeah, I know Lindir, what about him?” Legolas took the bait and the twins sniggered. Aragorn frowned.

“What about Lindir?”

"Oh, nothing important, little brother." Elladan put on a dirty smile as his silver eyes rested on his twin, encouragingly.

“Just that he and dad have been fucking.”

It was Legolas' turn to frown now. He wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

“They’ve been doing it for a while, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, we saw them at it.”

“ Several times, not sure if they’re a thing. Yet.”

“Sure they’re a thing. Wanna bet? You heard them last time, where was it? In dad’s office?”

“No, that was in the garage, you know … when dad drove Lindir to our place." 

"Yeah, Lindir’s apartment got flooded that time.”

“They've been lovers for a while now. All that's left is to gather us all and share the news.”

Their enthusiasm returned full speed. They weren’t in the least remorseful for prying into their father’s private life and sharing intimate details -unwanted though they were - with Aragorn and his best friend.

“Wh...???”

Aragorn was speechless.

Legolas kept thinking of soft satin sheets, something in his ear made a strange sound. Almost like the rustling of sheets. He just hoped it wasn't one of those spiders. He combed his hair with his fingers. 

"Dad sucked him off that time, I thought someone was dying, that's how desperate Lindir sounded."

Legolas blanched. Instead of Elrond and Lindir, his guilty mind supplied images of his ada, his beloved _ada_. No… This can’t be. He felt sick, his stomach all in knots. His ada would never forgive him if he knew that he spied on him. Why did hearing about Lindir and Elrond affect him so much?

"And they continued by fucking on the hood of the car that night. I remember I wanted to get some paint for this project of mine and I heard them.”

“Yeah, I heard them too.”

“What? You were there as well?”

“Sure was. On the other side, behind the counter. You told me you needed some thinner. I told you I had a bit of an accident with the cans..”

“Yeah, they fell on him.” 

If Aragorn was confused, he was now even more confused.

What did paint cans and thinner have to do with any of this?

Legolas took his head in his hands. He couldn’t face them. They’ll know. No! His ada! His beloved _ada_! They’ll know and laugh it off as they did with Elrond!

It took a while for Legolas and Aragorn to fully make sense of it, to fully calm down. The twins blabbed about paint and how to get it out of fabric and when Elladan noticed the lack of feedback, he switched the conversation back to Elrond. “Yeah, so I was there as well,” he said as if they haven't digressed about paint cans and chemicals until then.

“What I tell you are facts, man. Facts!”

Elrohir shouted the last part and Legolas flinched, his mind frantically trying to keep thoughts of his _ada_ at bay.

If this stuff was already hard to process, now his mind was quite overloaded with information he didn't want to know.

"I can't say I was dying to know  about all _this_... This is Elrond's private life, not your dirty little game." Aragorn muttered and Legolas blushed, seeing how he seemed impassive, collected. His grey eyes were boring into him for some reason and Legolas felt awkward, as if somehow he could read his thoughts and see through his facade. _Ada._ Oh no! 

Self-incriminating thoughts came back with a vengeance. The twins continued unabashedly, talking over Aragorn's protests.

"... he once brought him in the middle of the night home. I guess dad thought we were away, at our place, renovating," - Elladan seemed keen on sharing this one for his hand reached out to cover his brother's mouth, to prevent him from interrupting the flow of the story.

Legolas looked bashful all of a sudden yet he couldn't deny that his mind was hungry to know more details. Maybe this would make thoughts of his _ada_ writhing on the bed fade away.

  
"...likes getting roughly pounded into. He was on all fours, still wearing his underwear."

"Black lace."

"Can you imagine Lindir in lacy panties?" Aragorn was coughing now, one of his hands grasping his neck. He looked positively shocked.

"Dad was pulling at his hair and took him roughly until Lindir just screamed. When he finished, he cleaned the very cock that fucked him. Loves drinking seed, apparently."

“Dad’s such an animal in bed, I think I learned a thing or two!”

“Lindir’s nipples are very sensitive, did you know? If you tweak them just so...”

They were talking frenetically now, completely oblivious to the outraged looks coming from Aragorn and Legolas.

 “Stop it, you two!”Aragorn shouted, throat raspy, his countenance perturbed. He searched for support in Legolas’s eyes frantically but only found his friend staring mortified at the carpet, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Legolas looked guilty.

“I know. It’s like finding out Santa doesn’t exist, right?”

“Yeah, right?”

“Lindir likes it rough.”

“And dad’s giving it to him just so.”

“And then he's all cuddly and gentle.”

“Yeah. He told him he loved him and then…”

Elladan’s eyes were distant as if reminiscing.

“Lindir said he loved him back.”

"I think they fit together."

"...yeah, Lindir's so nice but you won't believe that he's so wild just by looking at him..."

Aragorn gave them a stern look, his expression conflicted now. He seemed a bit slow in processing all this new information.

“I think they love each other."

“You should have seen dad pampering him in the bathtub.”

“What? You looked without me?”

“It was an opportunity, Dan!”

Aragorn was frowning deeply and Legolas thought for a second that his skin was going to glue itself into a perpetual grimace of annoyance and disbelief.

“And you’re telling me this… _why_?” Aragon's voice was shaking, uncertain.

“Oh, dad invited us to dinner on Sunday. You, Arwen. Maybe even Celeborn and granny Galadriel.”

“Lindir's a guest…”

Suddenly, his best friend’s anger dissipated.

“Yeah… so you won’t be surprised when dad's going to make it public. I want you to be supportive of him.“

“Just keep it secret from Arwen”

“I don't want to keep secrets from her but this is Elrond's to tell." Aragon's replied. "I just preferred I found out from Elrond, not from you two and now I wish I'd be spared the details. Arwen has a right to know; from him, not from me.”

“Oh, shush!”

“I’d love to see her face. She'll be their biggest fan.”

“I think she is secretly their biggest fan but chose not to tell us.”

“Don’t think of spilling the beans!”

“I would never! I'm not you.” His tone was chastising now.

*

Back in the spare room, Legolas took the right side of the bed while Aragorn laid on his belly, shifting through papers.

“The exodus from Aman… The crossing of Helcaraxë... Do you have some notes on that? I seem to be missing some pages.”

Legolas shifted on his elbows next to Aragorn, peeking through the files with a critical eye. It appeared Aragorn was at his first reading through the massive amount of pages. It would be a long night.

“Gimli’s notes?”

“Yeah, you too?”

“Yeah. Can you read his handwriting?”

“ Not exactly. It seems I still have a lot to go through. I should have taken notes, I know.”

Legolas said nothing but handed him his messy scrawls and some of Gimli's deciphered notes. Silence settled comfortably between them. They did not breach the subject of Elrond, tacitly agreeing to study until they were satisfied. Later, when Legolas was sure he read enough to get a decent passing grade, he checked his phone. Two missed calls from his father. Somehow, his tumultuous emotions calmed down. His ada must have worried when he saw Legolas did not pick the call.

Something didn’t sit right with him and he couldn’t fall asleep, keeping quiet and still as Aragorn was breathing deeply, his back turned towards the wall, his sleep fitful for some reason. Legolas could have guessed. It was a lot to take in for a day. As much as he found himself affected by the twins’ gossip, he couldn’t think of anything except his father and how he smiled in that photograph. He was glad that his thoughts sorted out somehow.

How could he forget? His father’s smile greeted him. His ada must have been worried sick.

_“I love you, ada.”_

In a blink of an eye, the message was sent and a couple minutes later, came the reply _“I love you too, Leafling. Sleep well.”_

That was it, thought Legolas. How could he have been so blind to his father's loneliness all these years? His father, who lost so much... Thranduil needed someone that would love and cherish him, that would treat him like a king. Legolas made up his mind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The twins turned out to be real assholes. I know, I should slap them. But at least someone is happy, right?  
> -  
> I am a big fan of visuals. Here are my inspirations for the twins' [living](http://cdn.trendir.com/wp-content/uploads/old/interiors/2015/12/29/1-white-room-interiors-25-gorgeous-design-ideas.jpg), and here's a [bedroom](http://cdn.trendir.com/wp-content/uploads/old/interiors/2015/12/29/3-white-room-interiors-25-gorgeous-design-ideas.jpg).  
> ~~~~*~~~~  
> Lindir and Elrond's relationship as described in here is sort of a tribute to [yeaka's Chary Champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7522141/chapters/17097709)


End file.
